Mega Xiaolin Showdown
Mega Xiaolin Showdown is a Fanon series created by SuperKstar!It resembles a lot of its predecessor (Xiaolin Showdown) Plot The show tells about four teenagers (approximatley 15 years of age) from different parts of the world, who are chosen to be the next generation of Xiaolin Dragons. Their mission is to search for the Shen Gong Wu, magical objects with mystical powers, that were placed around the world by the legendary Grand Master Dashi, and bring them to safety before the Heylin side get them and use them for evil. Each one of the four dragons has an elemental power: fire, water, earth and wind. While the Xiaolin and the Heylin sides are in an unstoppable battle for the Shen Gong Wu, the good side also needs to take care of a lot of thieves that are trying to steal the Wu for themselves. When two or more people reach one Shen Gong Wu at the same time, it starts a Xiaolin Showdown, a mystical battle in which each player bets a Shen Gong Wu, and they fight against each other. The winner takes all the Shen Gong Wu wagered. Characters Xiaolin Monks *Omi (Tara Strong) The Xiaolin Dragon of Water, Omi is the main protagonist of the series and was the first dragon-in-training to train with Master Fung. At times Omi can be selfish and boastful, and often learns lessons of humility. Like Raimundo, Omi once joined the Heylin. Having been raised in the monastery, he is naïve about the outside world. As a running gag, Omi routinely confuses idiomatic phrases, from simple changes to lacking any resemblance to the original phrase whatsoever. In one situation, Raimundo used Omi's inability to recite idioms as an analogy about how they would defeat Jack Spicer, "What Omi did to that sentence is what we're going to do to you!". Omi's signature moves are Tsunami Strike-Water, Tornado Strike-Water, and Wudai-Neptune Water. His Wudai Weapon is the Shimo Staff, and his elemental Shen Gong Wu is the Kaijin Charm. His preferred Shen Gong Wu is the Orb of Tornami as it is a water Shen Gong Wu. *Kimiko Tohomiko (Grey DeLisle) The Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, Kimiko Tohomiko is the only female member of the team. Kimiko is the most tech-savvy member of the team and comes from Japan. Kimiko also changes hairstyles and outfits almost every episode. Kimiko's signature moves are Judolette Flip-Fire and Wudai-Mars Fire. Her preferred Shen Gong Wu is the Star Hanabi, her Wudai Weapon is the Arrow Sparrow, and her elemental Shen Gong Wu is the Cat's Eye Draco. She has the shortest temper, generally at even the slightest provocation. She can however be extremely focused and ignore outer, annoying, distractions. This is evidenced when she wields the Tangle Web Comb, said by Master Fung to require high levels of concentration. *Raimundo Pedrosa (Tom Kenny) The Xiaolin Dragon of Wind, Raimundo may be stubborn and self-centered, but he will do anything to protect his friends. Raimundo is street-smart and the group's self-proclaimed rebel, he comes from Brazil from the city Rio de Janeiro. He has joined the Heylin side twice (once out of envy of the success of his friends, and a second time as a ploy to take Shen Gong Wu and the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman from Hannibal Roy Bean). Raimundo's signature moves are Typhoon Boom-Wind and Wudai-Star Wind. His preferred Shen Gong Wu is the Sword of the Storm. His Wudai Weapon is the Blade of the Nebula, and his elemental Shen Gong Wu is the Crest of the Condor.It is repeatedly implied that he has a crush on Kimiko. *Clay Bailey (Jeff Bennett) The Xiaolin Dragon of Earth, Clay Bailey is the team muscle and a homegrown Texas cowboy. Clay sometimes speaks in "cowboy slang," and uses metaphors. Because of his good gentleman manners, he never fights girls.He also has a bad case of stage fright. His large size and sensible demeanor belittles his good-humored and gentle nature. The only time he gets really mad is if someone takes or destroys his beloved cowboy hat. Clay has a sister named Jessie who is an outlaw and leader of the Black Vipers. Clay's signature moves are Seismic Kick-Earth and Wudai-Crater Earth. His preferred Shen Gong Wu are the Fist of Tebigong and the Third-Arm Sash. His Wudai Weapon is the Big Bang Meteorang, and his elemental Shen Gong Wu is the Longhorn Taurus. Xiaolin Monks' Allies *Dojo Kanojo Cho (Wayne Knight) A shapeshifting dragon. The Xiaolin warriors' main mode of transportation and wise-cracking advisor, Dojo can sense Shen Gong Wu. He has no hind legs and is normally about 1.5 feet long, but when the situation requires it, he can shift into a full-sized 40-foot dragon. He has served Grand Master Dashi.Dojo is often seen around Clay in the show; hanging around his arm, sitting on his shoulder or inside his cowboy hat. When Dojo is out of commission, the Xiaolin Warriors use an aircraft Shen Gong Wu called the Silver Manta Ray, or the other transport Shen Gong Wu such as the Crouching Cougar, the Shen-Ga-Roo, or the Tunnel Armadillo. *Master Fung (Rene Auberjonois)The Xiaolin Warrior's Master, trainer, and guide, Master Fung can get mortified by his charges' behavior at times. He also is nearly always calm, despite the Warriors' behavior and mistakes, though he can be firm at times. *Master Monk Guan (Jeff Bennett) A legendary Tai Chi master who has traveled the world a dozen times, and has defeated many opponents using only his famous Spear of Guan which was later given to Omi but gives his favorite copy of the Spear of Guan to Raimundo. He makes his first appearance in the series by trading Dojo to Chase Young, who intended to use him in his Lou Mang Long soup, to get his Spear of Guan back. He also aids the young monks in combat training. He has his own temple on a cliffside near the ocean, where the young monks stay and store Shen Gong Wu while he trains them. It's also where he keeps his hundreds of Spear of Guan copies. *Grand Master Dashi (Tom Kenny) The grand master Xiaolin monk, who imprisoned Wuya in a puzzle box 1500 years ago. He appeared along Dojo when Omi traveled to the past, seeking a second puzzle box. He was friends with Master Monk Guan and Chase Young; and met Omi when he assisted the three in the battle against Wuya. Heylin Villains More coming....